Kir'Shara (episode)
For the Vulcan artifact, see Kir'Shara. Archer and T'Pol try to recover an artifact as Enterprise gets involved with a standoff between the Vulcan and Andorian fleets. Summary :The episode continues where left off. When Enterprise arrives in Andorian territory, it stops near a nebula. Soval and Trip telecommunicate with Shran, who has apparently concealed his own presence inside the nebula. Later, Soval, Tucker, and Shran meet aboard Enterprise. Soval and Tucker inform Shran that a Vulcan fleet is planning to attack Andorian space near Regulus. Shran is not totally convinced. A conflict arises when Shran orders the abduction of Soval. The abduction is successful, and Shran tortures Soval using a device that affects Soval's nervous system, causing Soval to lose control of his emotional barrier. Shran, suspicious of the information Soval has given him about the impending invasion, demands that Soval reveal the truth. Soval, even under this severe emotional stress and torture, insists that he has told the truth. Enterprise fires on Shran's ship, and Shran relents, accepting Soval's information as true and returning him to the human ship. The torture leaves Soval in a coma in Enterprise's sickbay, where Shran paradoxically visits him to examine his condition. On Vulcan, Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol continue on towards the Vulcan High Command. T'Pau and T'Pol discuss the death of T'Les, and T'Pol reveals her Pa'nar Syndrome. T'Pau tells T'Pol that Pa'nar Syndrome was known in Surak's time, and is caused by an improperly performed mind meld. It can be cured by an accomplished melder. T'Pau melds with T'Pol, and presumably cures her Pa'nar syndrome. Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol encounter resistance along the way by members of the High Command, causing Archer and T'Pau to separate from T'Pol. T'Pol pretends to be a Syrrannite to convince the High Command officers to go to Mount Seleya. While the officers continue on, T'Pol is sent to the High Command. On the way to Mount Seleya, Archer and T'Pau attack the officers, and learn that T'Pol is at the High Command. Archer then pulls a Vulcan nerve pinch on one of them; T'Pau says he's improving. .]] Enterprise and the Andorian fleet mobilize outside of the Andorian system, and encounter the Vulcan attack fleet. Minister Kuvak acknowledges V'Las that the Andorian fleet is only equipped with particle weapon and there is no evidence of Xindi technology. They should call off the attack. V'Las says that their forces are committed and they must destroy Andoria. By the orders of V'Las, the battle commences. The Vulcans outnumber the Andorians. Cmdr. Tucker orders Enterprise to move between the two fleets, where it is quickly caught in the crossfire. Eventually, when the Enterprise fires on a Vulcan cruiser to aid a wounded Andorian ship, the Vulcans are ordered to destroy them. Back on Vulcan, Archer and T'Pau enter the High Command chamber. V'Las attempts to contact security only for Kuvak to pinch a Sublieutenant and grab his weapon. Archer reveals to the council that V'Las bombed the Earth embassy as part of his plan to round up the Syrannites, so they wouldn't find the Kir'Shara. Despite V'Las' insistence that the Kir'Shara's a myth, Archer activates it, showing the holographic teachings of Surak. T'Pau reinforces that quantum dating will prove to the assembled council that it was from Surak's time. V'Las tries to destroy the Kir'Shara only to be stunned by Kuvak. He then contacts the assault fleet to call off the attack. Aboard the Enterprise, Koss releases T'Pol from her marriage. The Vulcan High Command is disbanded and Archer returns to the Enterprise. Further more, Vulcan will no longer hold back all technologies from Earth; they can finally stand on their own. In a cave, V'Las meets clandestinely with a Romulan. V'Las is angry that they didn't kill Archer. The Romulan tells him to wait, forcing freeing him will cause his disappearance to be noticed. He says that the "re-unification" is only a matter of time. Memorable Quotes "Tell Archer that's ''two he owes me!" : - '''Shran' "I'll tear the antennae from your skull!" : - Soval "He doesn't need a physician. He needs a priest. One experienced with katras." : - T'Pau, to T'Pol discussing Archer's weakening state. Background Information *In one scene, V'Las describes the Syrranites as "radical insurgents". The use of the word insurgents harkens back to the "Storm Front" two-parter at the start of the season, in which the word was used a total of three times. These uses are possibly in reaction to the Iraqi insurgency after the 2003 invasion of Iraq. *The damage report PADD which Trip holds in his hand during the meeting with Reed in the ready room lists various appearances of the number 47. *The Vulcan priest who extracts Surak's katra from Archer also performed T'Pol and Koss' wedding ceremony in . He was portrayed by Jack Donner, better known for his role as Tal in the TOS episode . *The final scene in which V'Las meets clandestinely with a Romulan operative almost didn't make it into the finished episode for budgetary reasons. Originally, the Romulan was to have been a new, never-before-seen character, but there was no money left in the budget to pay for another speaking role. Writer Mike Sussman adjusted the scene so that the Romulan became the character Talok, a Vulcan role that had already been cast. The re-use of a Romulan uniform from Star Trek Nemesis allowed the scene to be included in the finished episode. Had the scene been cut, as it very nearly was, the Romulans' role in the Vulcan Civil War would have remained completely hidden. *The upper portion of a Vulcan capital building is a reuse of the Sarajevo model first featured in "Storm Front Part II" as an Earth ship escorting Enterprise to Earth. *The Andorian antennae in this episode were operated by special effects make-up technicians Allan A. Apone and Paul Elliot. *A Vulcan High Command display table used in this episode was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #0016) for $466.00. Additionally, a Vulcan energy pistol used in this episode was auctioned off (item #2893). The item features portions of a Kazon raider's hull. *V’las’ lies that the Andorians have the Xindi planet-killer could be a parallel for George W. Bush’s allegations that Iraq had weapons of mass destruction. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Commander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *Robert Foxworth as Administrator V'Las *Jeffrey Combs as Commander Shran *John Rubinstein as Minister Kuvak *Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval *Michael Reilly Burke as Koss *Kara Zediker as T'Pau *Todd Stashwick as Talok *Jack Donner as the Vulcan priest Co-Star *Melodee M. Spevack as Andorian Com Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Joey Anaya as a Vulcan commando *Glen Hambly as an Andorian officer *Dieter Hornemann as a Vulcan High Command member *Louis Ortiz as a Vulcan High Command member *Jeff Smolek as a Vulcan commando *Tim Storms as a Vulcan commando *Unknown performers as **Andorian operator **Vulcan High Command member **Vulcan commando (voice only) **Vulcan sublieutenant Stunt Doubles *Vince Deadrick, Jr. as stunt double for Scott Bakula *Diana Lee Inosanto as stunt double for Kara Zediker *Jeff Wolfe as stunt double for Todd Stashwick *Boni Yanagisawa as stunt double for Jolene Blalock References 47; Andoria; Andorian; Andorian general; Andorian Imperial Guard; Andorian system; Andorian battle cruiser; Andorian cruiser; Battle of Andoria; court martial; D-deck; D'Kyr type; Earth; Earth Starfleet; Fleet Commander; gallicite; Gardner; G-deck; Gol; helm control; hull breach; hull plating; internal sensors; interrogation; interrogation chair; katra; Kir'Shara; Kumari; lirpa; Major; melder; Mount Seleya; neuro-synaptic field; nervous system; Nirak; Pa'nar Syndrome; Paan Mokar; particle cannon; particle flux; phase cannon; physician; pink skin; priest; quantum dating; Regulus; Romulan; sandstorm; security grid; sehlat; sublieutenant; subspace distortion; suppression system; Surak; Syrran; Syrrannites; tactical alert; task force; T'Karath Sanctuary; Tomed; torture; transporter; United Earth Embassy; Vulcan; Vulcan cruiser; Vulcan fighter; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan's Forge; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan language; Vulcan mind meld; Vulcan nerve pinch; Vulcan salute; warp signature; Xindi; Xindi technology |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Kir'Shara (Episode) es:Kir'Shara nl:Kir'Shara (aflevering)